Innocent vs Pervert
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Sehun dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih dimana Baekhyun yang terkenal teramat polos bahkan Sehun dilarangnya mencium atau bahkan menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun hanya dapat mengalah, tapi suatu hari ia merencanakan 'sesuatu' pada Baekhyun. HunBaek here.. RnR pleasee... Happy Reading..


**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: ****Innocent vs Pervert****  
>Cast: <strong>

**Oh Se Hun**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre: Romance, ****NC.**

**Length: ****Oneshoot**

**Rate: ****M**

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran otak error saya****, iseng-iseng aja buat yang kayak ginian.. Lagipula pusing mikirin tugas mulu, haha xD**

**Disclaimer: Oh Sehun**** &**** Byun Baekhyun**** saling memiliki^^**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

"Nanana na nanana nana" senandung kecil itu keluar dari bibir cherry namja manis bermarga Byun itu . Baekhyun –namja manis- itu tengah berjalan pulang kerumah setelah mendekam dipenjara buku atau sebut saja itu sekolah. Namjachingu nya –Sehun- tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang karena ada rapat sekolah, makhlum saja Sehun memang president school yang banyak digemari semua orang .

"nananana na nana nanana" lagi, senandung kecil itu keluar tanpa perintah dari bibirnya seiring musik yang mengalun dari headphonenya. Baekhyun tidak kesal karena Sehun tidak bisa mengantarkannya, ia malah senang karena memang Sehun sangat protektif padanya.

"nananana nana mpphttmpphtt-" senandungnya terhenti saat ia merasakan kain menempel dibibinya, saat hendak meronta tiba-tiba saja kakinya melemas dan detik kemudian semuanya gelap.

Baekhyun mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya, tapi ... hasilnya gelap. Ia mencoba menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengucek matanya tapi tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Sakit, sakit saat ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya begitupula saat hendak menggeliat, kakinya juga tidak bisa bergerak dan rasanya sama saat ia mencoba menggerakannya . sakit .

"mnngmm-" suaranya pun tidak keluar, seperti ada sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirnya dan ia pastikan itu sebuah lakban .

CKLEK ~

Pintu, terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan nan jangkung dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Keadaan Baekhyun yang sungu menggairahkan –polos- . sekarang Baekhyun sedang tidak menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuh putih nan mulusnya. Dengan kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar dan diikat di sisi king size milik sosok tampan tu, tangannya pun bernasib sama sehingga kini posisi Baekhyun berbentuk X. Matanya ditutup oleh kain dan bibirnya ditempeli lakban

"sudah bangun sayang?" terdengar suara bass yang seperti dibuat-buat membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"mmnggnn mmnnn-" racau Baekhyun tak jelas sambil mencoba melepas ikatan kedua tangan dan kakinya meskipun hasilnya nihil. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun tengah diculik. Tapi yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia bukan anak orang kaya ataupun pengusaha kenapa ia bisa diculik. Baekhyun mulai menitikkan airmatanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"jangan berontak, sayang. Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya"

DEG .

Baekhyun ingin berteriak minta tolong tapi apa daya ia lemah. Seringai sosok itu semakin terkembang dibibirnya.

'aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan' batin sosok itu.

'tuhan, kumohon selamatkan aku' pinta Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sosok itu mulai merangkak keatas tubuh Baekhyun dan sekarang posisinya tengah menindih Baekhyun. Sosok itu mulai mendekatkannya wajahnya keperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menjilatnya membuat Baekhyun bergetar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak terima. Baekhyun tau ia kan diperkosa sekarang padahal ia selalu menjaga 'kesuciannya' untuk 'suami'nya dimasa depan tapi apa harus berakhir seperti ini –batinnya-.

'Sehun, maafkan aku' batin Baekhyun pasrah dan diam saja menerima pelecehan dari sosok yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

"tidak kusangka rasanya sangat manis" komentar sosok itu setelah memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikannya dileher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Sedikit turun kebawah, tangannya meraba paha dalam Baekhyun 'lembut' batinnya. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah merasakan geli, ia menggigit bibirnya agar suara aneh itu tidak akan keluar dari bibirnya. Sosok itu mulai menjilat hipple coklat kemerahan Baekhyun , mengulum dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas, menyesapnya layaknya anak sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Tangan kirinya pun mulai memilih nipple kiri Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus penis Baekhyun yang masih tidur.

"tihddkk ... jbbllhkk" sosok itu tau Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu

SRAK..

Sosok itu menarik paksa lakban dimulut Baekhyun

"akh" Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit, sosok itu marasa kasihan dan mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"kumohon " lirih Baekhyun, airmatanya pun sudah membasahi kain yang menutup matanya .

"aku tidak bisa" ucap sosok itu enteng sambil meremas penis Baekhyun kuat secara terus-terusan.

"hen-nggh-tihh-kaan" pinta Baekhyun setengah mendesah. Penisnya pun sudah menegang, menerima perlakuan dari sosok itu.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa" kata sosok itu tegas dan langsung mengulum penis Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak, mamaju-mundurkan kepalanya sesekali lidahnya keluar menjilat batang penis Baekhyun yang sedikit kemerahan meskipun putih lebih mendominasa warnanya.

"w-waehh?..hiks" tanya Baekhyun diakhir dengan isakannya. Sedikit membuat sosok itu iba tapi tetap dilanjutkannya kegiatan bejadnya. Saat dirasakan penis Baekhyun membesar dimulutnya, sosok itu semakin mempercepat gerakan in-outnya tapi Baekhyun menahannya, ia tidak mau cairannya keluar, bukankah itu tandanya ia menikmati sentuhan sosok itu? Dan sama sekali Baekhyun tidak menikmatinya.

"khehluharkhan sajhah shahyang" sosok itu menjilat lubang kecil di ujung penis Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi.

' CROT! '

Lalu cairan keluar dan langsung saja ditelan oleh sosok itu.

"hiks...hiks"

"rasanya manis" ucap sosok itu lirih, sungguh ia merasa iba pada baekhyun tapi ini yang diinginkan dari dulu.

Sret..

Sosok itu mulai melepas pangikat pinggangnya lalu menurunkan jeans dan boksernya juga beserta celana dalamnya dan ..

Tersembullah penisnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu berdiri tegak. Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan saja, ia ingin lari dari tempat neraka ini.

"kumohon ... atau.. aku akan berteriak" ancam baekhyun yang membuat sosok itu terkekeh geli .

"tenang saja! Tidak akan ada yang memdengar, sayang" jawab sosok itu tenang lalu menyodorkan penisnya kemulut baekhyun. "manjakan dia" baekhyun menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"akh"

JLEB

Sosok itu meremas kuat penis baekhyun yang tidur hingga kini bangun lagi membuat baekhyun tersentak dan membuka mulutnya kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh sosok itu, langsung saja ia memasukkan penis tegangnya kemulut mungil baekhyun. Ujung penisnya mengenai pangkal tenggorokan baekhyun membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak.

Sosok itu memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya membuat baekhyun kewalahan. Hingga sampai beberapa menit kemudian, baekhyun merasakan milik sosok itu membesar didalam mulutnya, ia ingin mengeluarkannya, tapi ditahan oleh sosok itu.

' CROT '

"emhh.." baekhyun mencoba mengeluarkan cairan milik sosok itu dimulutnya. Sosok itu mengeluarkan miliknya lalu menutup mulut baekhyun dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Telan!" perintah ''sosok' itu tegas membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau menelan cairan itu dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Sosok itu merangkak turun, mengocok penisnya yang tertidur hingga kembali berdiri. Memosisikan di man-hole baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut. Sosok itu mengambil laotion untuk pelumas, melumurinya dipenisnya.

"aku tau ini akan sakit tapi aku jamin itu tidak akan lama "

"ti-tidak kumohon hiks"

"setelah itu rasanya akan nikmat" sosok itu menggesek-gesekkan penisnya dihole baekhyun.

"ahh-nghh." Sosok itu memasukkan penisnya dihole baekhyun. Baru seper-empatnya saja, baekhyun merasakan panas dan sakit.

"argh.. kumohon! Keluarkan! Keluarkan hiks... ini sakit hiks"

"tahan sayang.. ahh ini sempit sekali ohh.."

JLEB .

"aakh" jerit baekhyun

"ahh... so tight.." lega sosok itu.

"se-sehun hiks-hiks ... mianhae.."

Sosok itu terdiam lalu tersenyum, bukan seingai tapi tersenyum menarik penisnya hingga ujung saja yang tertanam dihole baekhyun, lalu..

JLEB

memasukkannya lagi dengan berulang-ulang hingga 3menit kemudian,

"ahh..ahh...ahh.." baekhyun tidak dapat menahan desahannya lagi. Tangan nakal sosok itu tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya meremas dan mengocok penis baekhyun sementara tangan kirinya memilih nipple baekhyun serta pinggulnya yang ia gerakkan maju-mundur.

"ahh...kauhh sempithh"

"ahhh..ohhh...ohh...ahhh ngghh..." baekhyun terus mendesah merasakan nikmat seperti sedang melayang kesurga. Hingga tidak berapa lama, keduanya merasakan ingin mengeluarkan cairannya.

"ahhh...ohh...akuhhh..."

"yahh bersamahh babyhh"

CROTT/CROT

Cairan mereka keluar bersamaan, baekhyun langsung pingsan karena lelah, sosok itu mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole baekhyun.

"Gomawo baekkie~" ucap sosok itu tulus, sambil membuka ikatan ditangan dan kaki baekhyun, meluruskan. Membuka kain yang menutupi mata indah yang tengah terpejam itu.

"mianhae" ucap sosok itu dengan suara yang berbeda dan sebelumnya mengecup mata baekhyun dan menjilat sisa air mata yang menyering disekitar mata baekhyun. Mengusap bibir baekhyun.

"aku tidak pernah merasakan ini" ucapnya entah kepada siapa sambil menekan ujung bibir baekhyun.

"aku akan merasakannya saat kau mengizinkan, baek~" lalu sosok itu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping baekhyun dan mendekapnya setelah menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka emm mungkin hanya baekhyun karena sosok itu masih menggunakan kemejanya.

"eungghh.." baekhyun menggeliat, ia merasa nyaman dan hangat kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukan? Kemudian baekhyun tersadar. Lalu mengingat kejadiandimana kesuciannya telah direnggut oleh sosok yang tidak ia kenal, lalu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan menangis didekapan orang itu. Baekhyun mencengkrampunggung sosok yang mendekapnyaerat. Sosok itu terbangun dan merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya basah, ia tau baekhyun sedang menangis. Sosok itu mengusap-usap punggung telanjang baekhyun

"ssstt... uljima baekkie~"

DEG

"Se-Sehun?"

"ya?"

"sehun?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"wae?"

"sehun.. ke-kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ini apartementku Baekkiee~"

"apa ? k-kemarin aku ada di-hiks.." baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian dimana ia dilecehkan.

"mianhae Baekkiee~" sehun mengubah suaranya menjadi sedikit berat.

DEG . Baekhyun mendongak.

"mianhae sayang, itu salahmu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku melakukannya?"

"S-Sehun k-kau . . ." mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca .

"hehe... apa aku bermain terlalu kasar kemaren?"

"k-kau . . aku membencimu .. kau tau? Aku ingin bunuh diri! Padahal aku menjaga tubuhku untuknmu lalu kau .. ish .. menyebalkan!" gerutu Baekhyun, mukanya memerah, ia malu. Lalu memeluk sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun. Lalu tersenyum bahagia, begitupun Sehun.

"kau menikmatinya kan kemaren?" Baekhyun menggeleng didada Sehun.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau mengeluarkan suara seperti "ahhh ohh ohhh"?" goda sehun sambil menirukan suara baekhyun yang kemarin mendesah.

"Aish ... menyebalkan!" lalu baekhyun memukul dada Sehun brutal.

"jadi kau tidak marah kan chagi?"

"marah? Wae?" baekhyun mendongak, menatap heran kearah Sehun.

"aku kan mengambil kesucianmu" Sehun memasang mimik bersalah.

"ani-Sehunnie~Gwaenchana.." ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

"Baek, kemarin aku tidak mencium bibirmu kan?" tanya Sehun meskipun ia tau apa jawabannya.

"emmmm.. ya.."

"sekarang apa boleh aku menciummu?"

"aku tidak mau"

"wae?"

"kau tau Sehunnie~ ak-"

"ya kau bilang tidak akan berciuman sampai menikah" Sehun pura-pura marah dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie~"

"..."

"Sehunnie-jangan marah ... aku hanya bercanda ~ tentu saja kau boleh-"

CHU~ sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya secara bergantian, dan juga menyesapnya. Lama, hingga pasokan oksigen membuat bibir keduanya terpisah

"Baekk, ayo kita lakukan lagi"

"tidak mau! Pantanku masih sakit" keluh Baekhyun

"apa kau mau aku mengikatmu?" mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca itu jurus ampuhnya untuk meluluhkan Sehun

"oh ... baiklah baiklah Baek, jangan menangis ... aku hanya bercanda"

"aku tidak menangis"

"menungginglah!"

"apa? Ti-"

"cepat, aku akan mengobati holemu dengan salep."

"b-baiklah" ucap Baekhyun ragu.

Lalu Baekhyun menungging, Sehun mencelupkan jari telunjuknya kedalam salep lalu mengoleskannya di hole Baekhyun yang lecet.

"S-Sehun" Sehun memasukkan jari telunjuknya dihole Baekhyun.

"ayo kita lakukan lagi Baek?" karena tidak tahan melihat hole Baekhyun, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung menindihnya.

"ANDWAEEE!"

**END**

**Haha, otte? REVIEW! REVIEW! YANG NGGAK NINGGALIN JEJAK SETELAH BACA, KI SUMPAIN KECEBUR GOT Kkeke~ **


End file.
